Tsubaki's Birthday Party
by KarkatTheHandThief
Summary: Black Star discovers that it's Tsubaki's birthday and decides to throw a party. A very... Black Star-like party. Just a quick story, involves drunk teenagers and some pairings


Tsubaki's Birthday Party

The phone rang through Black Star and Tsubaki's apartment.

"I'll get it!" Tsubaki called to her meister.

"You'd better, I'm in the shower!" Black Star yelled back.

Tsubaki chuckled and shook her head, picking up the phone.

"Hey Tsubaki!" came Liz's voice from the other end of the phone.

"Oh, hey Liz, what's up?"

"Not much. So hey, I wanted to talk to you about tonight."

"Okay, one sec, I need to put you on speaker so I can tie up my hair."

Tsubaki switched the phone to loudspeaker and set it down on her dresser beside the mirror.

"Okay, you're on, what did you wanna talk about?"

"Tonight, I told you."

"What about tonight?"

"Well, it's your _birthday _today stupid, we have to have a party!"

Tsubaki raised an eyebrow, "Oh no, that's fine. And could you keep it down? I don't really want Black Star to know it's my birthday, since he'll go all out and throw a party, and invite everyone from DWMA." she laughed.

"Wait, you mean Black Star doesn't know when your birthday is?"

Tsubaki paused.

"Whatever," Liz continued, "lets at least have a small get together. You, me, Patty, Maka, and the guys. Nothing too crazy, and it'll be a bit of fun. You need to relax more often."

"No, really Liz, Black Star and I were going to watch the finale of that anime we've been watching for the past few weeks. I... I just want to do that, honest. I don't need a party. It'll just make me tired tomorrow morning."

Liz sighed, "Jeez Tsubaki, you're such a spoil-sport. Oh well, happy birthday anyways, I'll seeya later!" and she hung up.

"It's your birthday today?"

Tsubaki screamed and spun around, crashing into Black Star, who stopped her from falling over by grabbing her shoulders.

"Why didn't I know this?" he asked.

"Uhm, well, Black Star... That would be because... Every time you asked I'd say it's in a few months... And you just, never really noticed..."

He stared at her silently for a few moments, and then a mischievous smile crept across his face.

"Well, my dear Tsubaki, I, the great Black Star, will throw you the _greatest _birthday party ever!"

"Please Black Star, I don't really want t-"

"Awhh, shut up Tsubaki, it'll be good for you, loosen up, have some lols, yolo a bit, parties are awesome!"

The weapon sighed.

"Fine, okay, I'll let you throw me a party. But you are only allowed to invite Kid, Maka and their parteners! No more people than that! I don't want to have to tidy up the apartment in the morning, and you know how Excalibur gets during parties."

"Cha! Like I'd invite that freak!" Black Star snorted, "Okay, fine, just those guys, but I get to organise everything else, and no complaining!"

Tsubaki groaned. She was in for a long night.

The three girls looked Tsubaki up and down, judging every bit of her, while she quietly objected to being examined in such a way.

"Okay!" Liz finally announced, "I have just the outfit!"

She pulled a hanger covered in frills and pastel colours from her closet.

"Oh, uhm, Liz, I really don't think that's going to-"

"Oh, stop complaining, you'll look wonderful!"

Once the dress was on, Tsubaki stared in horror at her reflection, while tugging on the hem of her dress.

"Uhm, Liz, this dress is very short... And... Low cut..."

"We should get the guys in here to judge it!" Patty giggled, and Maka chopped her with a nearby book.

"Patty is just being stupid, but I do think that dress is a bit much Liz. Or maybe I should say a bit too little..." Maka cringed as Tsubaki bent over to pick up her socks.

"Hmm... Oh! I know!" Liz's eyes lit up, and she pulled another hanger from her closet and walked towards Tsubaki, the action seemeing almost menacing to the poor weapon.

Tsubaki stood outside the door to the apartment she shared with her meister, wondering if she should just run now and avoid whatever torture Black Star had planned. But she realised that Maka was just about six times faster than she was, so if she tried to run she probably wouldn't even make it to the street.

"Alrighty, you ready girls?" Liz giggled in anticipation. Black Star had organised Kid's last birthday, and it had been frickin' awesome.

"Totally!"

"Yep."

"No... Not that anyone cares..." Tsubaki mumbled to herself.

Then they walked through the front door and freaking balloons rained from the ceiling.

Balloons.

I'm not kidding.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY TSUBAKI!" Black Star roared, blowing into a party-tooter before grinning from ear to ear.

Then he noticed what she was wearing. And he stopped. And he looked. For a long time. And then he said, "Jeez Tsubaki, you look amazing, why don't you dress like that more often?" he was slightly pink in the face, which made Tsubaki go slightly pink in the face, which made her friends go absolutely mental and 'nudge-nudge, wink-wink'.

They all walked into the sitting room of the apartment, where there was a colossal cake on the table, which said, 'Happy Birthday Tsubaki, the camelia blossom with a scent!'

Just the words on the cake brightened Tsubaki's evening considerably.

"Thankyou everyone, it's wonderful." she smiled.

"Well you can thank Black Star, Tsubaki, he made it!" Liz winked at her sister, who giggled in response.

"So," Black Star said, "do I get a hug from the birthday girl?"

Tsubaki laughed and flung her arms around him.

"Thankyou Black Star, you're awesome." and she gave him a quick kiss on the cheek.

As she walked away, Soul came up behind the dazed Black Star and whispered into his ear, "Hey dude, guess what?"

"What?"

"She totally wants the D!" He broke down laughing, causing Black Star to chase him all around the apartment before pummelling him with a balloon.

An hour or so later, Liz went to get a drink, and realised the bottle of Ginger Ale was empty. This gave her an idea. An evil idea. An awesome idea.

"Hey guys, let's play a game!" she suggested.

"Oh game! I like games! Games are good!"

"Yes Patty, we know you like games."

"What game? Is it scrabble? I like scrabble..."

"Dude that's not even a game! It sucks!"

"Hey everyone shut up, what's the game Liz?"

Liz chuckled deviously.

"Spin the Bottle." she announced.

The seven DWMA students all sat in a circle on the living room floor with a bottle in the centre.

"Okay," said Liz, "since I suggested the game, I'll spin first."

She spun the bottle... And it landed on herself. She sighed and kissed her own hand.

"Well, wasn't that thrilling..." she muttered, "Patty, you spin next!"

"Okie dokie!"

Patty spun and it landed on Kid, who went furiously red and began to mutter something about symmetry and women.

"Comeeeeee onnnn Kid!" giggled Patty, "Gimme a kiss!" she pouted.

Everyone laughed, and Kid was just beginning to retreat towards the bathroom, when Patty pounced on him and tackled him to the ground, pressing her lips quickly to his.

"There now, that wasn't so bad was it? I bet you even enjoyed it a little! I know I did!" she laughed and crawled back to her place in the circle, leaving Kid to lay on the ground and question his existence.

"Kiddd! Get off the floor and spin! It's your turn!"

"Again..?" he murmured, "Fine."

He spun and it landed on... Soul.

The two looked at eachother.

And looked.

And looked some more.

They actually looked until Liz jumped up and slammed their faces together, after which they sprung apart, trying to rip their tongues out.

"Wow... Not cool..." Soul grumbled, "I'll get you back for that Liz."

"Okay!" Patty laughed, still practically in tears from the encounter between Kid and Soul, "Soul, spin now!"

Soul spun the bottle and it landed on Liz.

"Awh sorry Maka!" Liz giggled, causing both Soul and Maka to go red in the face.

Liz gave Soul a quick peck on the lips and took the bottle, spinning it as she sat back down. This time the bottle decided to land on Maka.

"Uh... Liz..." Maka said uncomfortably.

"Oh don't worry about it Maka, you just sit back, it'll be over in a second."

Liz kissed Maka and Black Star flew backwards with a nosebleed, resulting in a Maka-chop.

"Maka-chan! Your turn!"

The bottle spun... And it seemed to spin for ages, with everyone anticipating and hoping about who would be the one to kiss Maka...

The bottle began to slow, and it was right in front of Soul...

But it creeped past him, onto Black Star.

Everyone facepalmed except for Maka, who's mouth had dropped open in horror, and Black Star, who quite frankly didn't give a shit who he kissed. It was just a game to him after all, but he did know that kissing Maka was not a game to Soul, so before he kissed her he just patted Soul's shoulder and said, "Sorry bro, the bottle has spoken."

"Well," said Liz, "Now that little bit of awkwardness is over... Black Star, your turn to spin!"

Black Star's bottle spin landed on Tsubaki.

"Oh good!" Patty squealed, "Tsubaki, I was beginning to think you didn't exist, you're so quiet!"

Tsubaki and Black Star hesitantly moved towards eachother, stopping for a second, before bringing their lips together. Then they were kissing. And they were still kissing. They kissed for a while.

"Uh guys? Hey you know, if you need to take this somewhere else there is actually a bedroom right there..."

Tsubaki sprung back surprised, leaving Black Star to faceplant the floor.

"Oh! Oh no! Uhm, it wasn't like, I mean, I was just..." Tsubaki stuttered.

"Gahaa! No excuse can make up for that!" Liz laughed.

Black Star cleared his throat.

"Uhm, ahem... I'll just go... Get drinks..." he said quietly, and made his way to the kitchen.

"Furtayyy tuh fortehhh tuuu five six fouhrrr, whunever yuh whant tuuuu knock on Death's dooohhrrrr!" Maka slurred, and swayed on her feet slightly as she traced the numbers onto the mirror.

"Oh? Maka? What are you calling for so early in the morning? It's just about 2am!"

"Daddddddd!" Kid hiccuped, "Daddddddd where's mommmmmm!"

"Kid? Is that... what on earth is this?" Lord Death was thoroughly confused.

"THIS IS TEH AMBERLAMPS CAHN AII TAKE YOUR KITCHEN LAMP!" Black Star yelled, making absolutely no sense.

"My kitchen what?"

"Your pizza!" Patty squeaked, "You ordered six of them, remember! With dormice!" then she fell to the floor, dragging a hysterical Kid with her.

"Nehr mind sur, I'm sure we just got a bad.. I mean... * hiccup *... wrong, WRONG! Number! Buh byeeesss!" Maka giggled and flung herself onto Liz, who held her up.

"I'm sorry Lord Death, please excuse us. Maka just... isn't herself right now. She's having trouble... Sleeping. Sorry for causing trouble!"

The last thing Lord Death heard before she hung up was, "BLACK STAR! Put down that grapefruit!"

Lord Death shook his head.

"Oh kids, I remember when I was young. Ahh, the nostalgia..." and he went back to work.

"Hey Patty?"

"Yursssss Kihd!"

"Yano, I just noticed, you hahve prutty eyesses!"

"Ahhh thank chu Kid, yours are yelloowwww! Like my orahoragramy thingy giraffe!"

"And a FACE! You have a FACE! I mean, a nice face, ihts veryyyyyyy symmetrical... Full of symmetry..."  
Patty beamed.

"Ohhh Kid you think soo!?"

"Ohv course, I couldd.. would never... what was I saying?"

Patty giggled and squished his cheeks.

"You're sooooo adorable when you're confused Kid-kun!"

"Oh! Hey Patty! I remembered I wanted to tell you something!" Kid suddenly sat up, as if sober again.

"What?" said Patty, a shocked look on her face.

"I wanted to do this again!" he jumped on her and kissed her.

"Gah Kid you're so silly! You should have tolddddd me that before!"

Spirit the death scythe, and father of Maka Albarn, walked down the street after receiving a call from Lord Death. He had been told that the kids were having a party, and that he was to check into Tsubaki and Black Star's place to see how it was going.

He couldn't wait to see if he'd have the chance to beat the crap out of that kid Soul Eater.

"Ayeeeeeeeeee sexy lay-dayy!" Soul wailed, pointing to Tsubaki as she screamed, "OPPA GANGNAM STYLEEEE!" and threw her arms back, almost knocking Soul off the table they were standing on.

*Knock knock knock*

Silence spread through the room when a knock sounded on the door.

"SCRAMBLEEE!" Tsubaki shrieked, "IT'S THE FUZZZZZZ!"

Everyone scattered through the house, hiding in various different places. A very drunk Maka dove under the covers to Tsubaki's bed, before realising that Soul was already there.

"Shit!" thought Soul, "This won't look good if someone finds us!"

Maka held a finger up to his lips.

"Shhhh they're coming in here." she whispered.

They heard footsteps in the room, and they held their breath until they heard a scream from another room, followed by a lot of banging and a cry of, "Godammit Black Star! You're too big to hide there!"

The footsteps left the bedroom and moved towards the screams.

Maka sighed in relief and slowly pulled the covers off of herself and Soul, sitting themselves up against the headboard. She suddenly became very aware of the fact that Soul had used his shirt to clean up some drink that Tsubaki had knocked over during her performance... And left that shirt on the kitchen counter...

And that was when Spirit walked into the bedroom and saw his daughter Maka, accompanied by a shirtless Soul Eater Evans, laying in someone else's bed.

He didn't know what to say for a minute, and he was just about to try something when Maka suddenly screamed, "DON'T EVEN TRY DAD I FUCKING LOVE THIS GUY!" and kissed Soul quite roughly in front of her father.

Soul pushed her back, "Maka, you're not right in the head right now, stop it."

But it seemed that all that accomplished was to make her struggle against him even harder.

He sighed.

This situation was not cool.

And it got even less cool when Spirit roared, "GET AWAY FROM MY DAUGHTER YOU SLEAZY LITTLE SCUMBAG!"

That's when Maka tried to attack her dad.

"Soulllll! Soulllll! Where are you! Weapon form, quick, we gotta kill this guy..." and then she passed out on the floor between Spirit and Soul.

The two looked at eachother for a minute before they began shooting insults back and forth. Luckily Liz joined them, with Black Star, who helped to get Spirit out of the house by telling him that the ladies at Chupa Cabras were especially nice during the early morning hours.

When Spirit was gone, Soul scooped up Maka off of the floor and he put her down on Tsubaki's bed. He hesitated before climbing in next to her, but then he cuddled up beside her, and laced his fingers in with hers.

Maka was the first to wake up. She sat up and stretched like she does every morning, but her head spun and sent her reeling back onto the bed. She remembered it was Saturday and decided to sleep in, so she cuddled up to the pillow. The very... big... warm pillow...

She looked up and realised that she was cuddling up to Soul. Without a shirt. Oh god.

"What has my life come to? I used to be such a good person..." she told herself.

But she was too comfortable, and Soul was very warm, and things couldn't get any worse than they already were, so she decided to stay right where she was.

The next to wake up was Liz. Since she hadn't had anything to drink, she was able to get up without falling over, and with her self-proclaimed matchmaking talent, she moved Tsubaki and Black Star into the meister's room, sneakily placing them beside eachother in bed. She giggled, and had to bite her tongue to keep from laughing too loud. "Oh I am just amazing!" she thought to herself, as she whipped up some pancake batter.

"Maka? Hey Maka? Are you awake?" Soul poked Maka slightly.

"Mmm.. Yeah, but my head hurts..."

"Me too," he replied, "but I smell food. I like food Maka."

"I do too, but right now I'm suffering the consequences of drinking whatever that was that Black Star gave us last night. You are welcome to go eat pancakes, but I'm staying where it's warm and dark."

"But Maka!" whined Soul.

"No."

"Fine then, I'll just have to capture you and bring you with me."

"And how will you do that?" she peeked out from under the sheets, raising an eyebrow.

"Like this -" and he picked her up, sheets and all, and carried her out to the kitchen.

"Ahh! Dammit Soul, it's too bright in here!" Maka moaned.

Soul had to stop himself from falling over at the sudden wave of dizziness he got from standing up so fast.

"Sunglasses for you! And for you!" a very happy looking Liz handed them each a pair of glasses. Maka grabbed hers gratefully and shoved them over her face, snuggling back into Soul's chest. Soul slid his over his eyes, feeling epic.

"I told you having a birthday party was a bad idea." came a growling voice.

Not recognising the voice, they turned and realised it was Tsubaki.

"Woah Tsubaki! You look -"

"Like shit. I know. Now leave me alone while I go vomit my guts out." and she left, mumbling under her breath about ending Black Star's life.

"Awh she ruined my dress! It's all ripped up the side!" Liz pouted.

As they were sitting down at the table to eat, a tired yet happy looking Black Star entered the room.

"Hey guys, what's up? Oh, pancakes!" he dropped into a chair and began piling pancakes onto his plate.

"Oi, where's Tsubaki?" he mumbled through a mouth of pancake.

"I wouldn't bother her right now Black Star, she's pretty freakin' pissed." Soul told him.

Black Star looked frightened.

"Hey, where's Patty?" Liz wondered.

"And Kid." Soul added.

"We should go look for them, they might want breakfast." Maka grumbled from under her blankets.

So they all searched through the entire house, and it was Soul that found them at last, when he heard a soft snoring coming from Tsubaki's wardrobe. He opened it and found Patty sitting on Kid's lap with her head on his shoulder, and Kid drooling and snoring softly. Soul laughed under his breath and fumbled for his phone. When he found it he took a quick picture, but forgot about the flash, and it woke up the sleeping couple.

"Oh... Oh my so symmetrical... You are perfection..." Kid woke up after uttering these few words under his breath, "What's... Soul? Why are you taking a picture of me?"

Soul gave him a look that said, 'Figure that out yourself.'

And Kid realised that Patty was sitting on him, so he twitched and blushed.

"Mmm... Kid-kun..." Patty mumbled as she woke up, "Oh Kid you're so silly, stop it... You have a very comfortable lap..." then she too, noticed Soul.

"Oh, good morning Soul!" she smiled, "And Kid-kun!" she giggled and kissed his cheek before jumping up and heading for the kitchen. Soul looked at Kid questioningly.

"I think... I'll just stay here, for a while..." he said, and closed the wardrobe door. Soul shrugged and went to join the others.

"I'll get it." Tsubaki grumbled, stumbling towards the front door. She flung it open, leaning against the doorframe.

"What. Do you want." she asked, highly displeased at having any sort of visitor right now.

"Oh, uhm, Tsubaki."

Tsubaki looked up.

"Oh! Oh god, Professor Stein! Oh uhm..." she tried to fix her hair, "Come, come right in, heh heh..."

"Are you..?" Stein paused, "Never mind, I won't even ask."

But his journey through the house gradually became more interesting, and he couldn't help but wonder about the events of the previous night. He witnessed a very hyper Patty trying to drag Death the Kid from a wardrobe, saying things like, "Don't worry Kid! It's not that bad! I enjoyed it!". As he entered the kitchen the first thing he saw was Maka Albarn wearing sunglasses and dressed in, he assumed, only a duvet, snuggled up to a shirtless Soul Eater Evans. He then saw Black Star shovelling pancakes into his mouth, and turned around to have a pancake shoved in his face.

"Hey Stein, howsa goin'? Want a pancake?" Liz grinned.

"No that's okay, I already ate breakfast, but thanks anyway. Oh, and Maka, you should be grateful I managed to persuade your father not to come back here this morning."

Maka sat up straight, "My dad was here last night?" she said in horror.

"It's really so bad that you can't remember anything?" Stein cringed, "Well you guys are in trouble, because Lord Death has a mission for you."

Groans and complaints broke out across the room, even from Black Star who had been perfectly happy eating pancakes until just a few seconds ago.

"You guys should just... Well, report to the Death Room whenever you're... relatively recovered. I have to go now, I'll leave you all to it. But I'll tell you something – you don't remember anything right? So you'll never know if I got the opportunity to operate on one or two of you..." and with a creepy smile and an even creepier wave, he shut the front door behind him. And everyone collapsed onto the floor.


End file.
